The present invention relates to processing audio-visual data in which digital samples are read from storage media in response to edit events defined in a time line.
Traditional video editing involves the copying of video material from source tape onto an edited tape. Sophisticated tape editing equipment is required and the process can be relatively time consuming, given that it is necessary to configure the equipment in order for the video material to be transferred correctly. Furthermore, editing of this type leads to image degradation therefore the number of layers that may be introduced for compositing is limited.
In order to optimise expensive on-line editing equipment, off-line editing systems are known in which compressed video images are manipulated rapidly, by accessing image data in a substantially random fashion form magnetic disc storage devices. Given that it is not necessary to spool linearly through lengths of video tape in order to perform editing of this type, the editing process has generally become known as xe2x80x9cnon-linear editingxe2x80x9d. Initially, systems of this type would generate edit decision lists such that the on-line editing process then consists of performing edits once in response to an edit decision list. However, the edit decision list itself could be created in a highly interactive environment allowing many potential edits to be considered before a final list is produced.
The advantages of non-linear editing have been appreciated and high-end systems are known, such as that licensed by the present assignee under the Trade Mark xe2x80x9cFIRExe2x80x9d in which full bandwidth signals are manipulated at full definition, without compression.
In a high-end system, it is possible to specify hardware requirements in order to provide a required level of functionality. Thus, systems tend to be designed to achieve a specified level of service; being tailored to suit a user""s particular demands. However, as the power of processing systems has increased, along with an increase in data storage volumes and access speeds, it has become increasingly possible to provide sophisticated on-line non-linear editing facilities for more general purpose platforms. However, when working with such platforms the extent to which hardware facilities may be enhanced in order to provide particular functionality is more limited. Consequently, there is a greater emphasis towards providing enhanced functionality by making optimum use of the processing capacities available.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided editing apparatus, including storage means configured to store digital samples; display means configured to display symbolic representations of edit events within tracks; and processing means configured to identify event locations and to move portions of edit events to alternative tracks so as to enhance processing performance.
In a preferred embodiment, the processing means is configured to identify an event defined on a single track but requiring two interactive tracks and to transfer material to one of said interacting tracks to a blank region of another track, thereby allowing both of said interacting tracks to be played without allocating additional track resource.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of processing audio visual data in which digital samples are read from storage media in response to edit events identified symbolically within tracks, wherein an improved event location is identified on a different track, and said identified event is moved to said improved location so as to reduce the overall processing requirement.